


Gossip, Misunderstandings and Romance

by DestielOTP73



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st legion (Star Wars) - Freeform, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), F/F, F/M, Gay CC-2224 | Cody, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, M/M, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Other, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Slow Burn Ish, Texting, The 212th Attack Battalion Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Video Chat, Well - Freeform, ace CT-7567|Rex, bi anakin skywalker, bi obi-wan kenobi, bi padme amidala, chat fic, maybe palpatine dies, obi-wan and cody being husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielOTP73/pseuds/DestielOTP73
Summary: Rex and Cody like to gossip, but when it's about their Generals they dissapear. Anakin and Obi-Wan get suspicious and investigate, chaos ensues
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Kit Fisto/Monnk, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Padmé Amidala/Sabé, Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Riyo Chuchi/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	1. The New BAMF Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of working on Ordinace 66, sorry not sorry? But it was fun so, whatevs XD

Rex’ika: Ahsoka is the most BAMF in the GAR

Mr. Kenobi: What about me? I feel betrayed T_T

Rex’ika: ... you're a good fighter, but not enough to be a BAMF  
now, Kenobi, maybe  
Aayla, definitely  
but it was actually probably Windu until Ahsoka showed up

Mr. Kenobi: 8O Kenobi is only a maybe??? But-

Rex’ika: you’re biased, opinion vetoed

Mr. Kenobi: >=(

_Mr. Kenobi has changed Rex’ika’s name to Anti-Simp_

Anti-Simp: I can live with this

Mr. Kenobi: I have to get back to work, bye _vod’ika_.

Anti-Simp: have fun with your husband ;)

Mr. Kenobi: It’s husband now?! It was boyfriend yesterday

Anti-Simp: things change, congrats

_Mr. Kenobi is offline_

Rex looked at his comm and sighed. “Well, back to work I guess.”

\--------------------

“Cody, I think that this _di’kut_ is trying to make war “fun” for Ahsoka, tell him to stop,” Rex said, pointing a finger at the General behind him. 

“I think it’s a worthy pursuit for her, maybe just add in some book learning too, General Skywalker,” Cody replied.

Anakin rolled his eyes. “You sound just like Obi-Wan.”

“I do spend a lot of time around him, sir, so I’m not surprised.”

Anakin laughed and Rex looked pointedly at Cody. 

“I’m going to my quarters, General, comm me if you need anything.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow but said, ‘Alright, Captain.”

Rex closed his door and let out a sigh.

“You okay, _vod’ika_?” Cody asked, a little worry in his tone.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I promise. How’s married life going?” he teased, bringing the focus off him.

Cody rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t exist, only in your little fantasy world, _vod_. You know, the one where every second is romantically involved with their CO?”

“Hey! I never said that. Only you and Kenobi, Bly and Aayla and, some days, Ponds and Windu.”

“What about you and Anakin? You guys are a little close for a Captain and General,” Cody said, a teasing lilt in his voice. 

Rex rolled his eyes. “You’re one to talk, Mr. I Do Paperwork in my General’s Quarters.”

“Yeah? Well at least I can focus in battle when my _jetti_ does tricks, you get too distracted watching him flip off of walls.”

Rex put his head in his hands, knowing that it’s true. “How do you survive your _jetti_ stripping in every battle?”

Cody blushed and muttered, “It’s not like that.” 

“Yeah? Really? How is it then?” Rex said, laughing.

Cody blushed and then stiffened. 

“Commenting on my dramatic entrances, Captain?” Rex heard from behind Cody. 

“Uh..yes, sir?” he said slowly.

“Well, I’m glad they’re memorable,” he said, finally stepping into the frame. “How is having Ahsoka on board been, Rex?”

“It’s been good, sir. The vod have taken her in as their new little sister, so you could say that she’s settling in well, General Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan flinched a bit at the title and said, “Rex, you can call me Obi-Wan outside of meetings and the battlefield. Or even just Kenobi, that seems to be all you seconds will agree to.” He glared over at Cody, then smiled at Rex. “Well, I’m glad to hear she’s doing well. I will have to steal your brother soon to do paperwork, though.” Kenobi walked out and Rex heard the door open and a muffled, “Meet me in my quarters” from Kenobi.

“Well, I should probably do that,” Cody said, letting out a sigh.

Rex smirked. “Yeah, have fun making out with your husband.”

Cody rolled his eyes. “Will do, _Rex’ika_. Bye.”

“Bye, Cody.” Rex said, then watched Cody flicker out.

Rex turned to the door and said, “What do you need, General?”

Anakin opened the door, at least having the decency to look sheepish. “Uh, nothing? Well, actually I was going to ask for your help with the reports, but you were busy so I thought I’d just wait til you were done.”

Rex internally took a deep breath to calm himself and not kill his General. “Can a man not have a private conversation?” he said, teasing.

Anakin’s face fell and Rex realized that this was probably not the best way he could have said that.

“Sir, I didn’t mean it like that-”

Anakin held his hand up and sat on Rex’s bed. “No, you’re right, I should have let you have some privacy. I’m sorry. I’m just not used to you needing it when you’re around me. Did I do something wrong?” he said softly.

Rex turned his chair around to look Anakin in the eyes. “No, you didn’t. Cody and I are just gossiping and didn’t want you and Obi-Wan to have to hear that.” Rex felt a little bad about lying, but it was a partial truth.

Anakin smiled and stood up. “Oh, okay. But you really don’t have to worry about that, the Jedi gossip as much as you guys do..well, some of them, at least.” He scratched the back of his neck and blushed. “Well, Rex, would you like to go over some reports with me?”

Rex chuckled and nodded, noticing that Skywalker already had his ‘pad with him. He went and sat next to his General, going over the reports for the next few hours.


	2. Cody is a Horny Simp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an embarrassing incident on the battlefield, Cody confides in his brother and gets some terrible advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll give a little bit of a CW on some discussion on sex and sexuality 👍

Mr. Kenobi: I karked up

Anti-Simp: no punctuation? must b serious 8O

Mr. Kenobi: >:( it is

Anti-Simp: ok wut happened with your husband this time \=|

_Mr. Kenobi has changed their name to Karking Idiot_

Karking Idiot: He’s not my husband :|

_Anti-Simp has changed Karking Idiot’s name to In De Nile_

_Anti-Simp has changed their name to Captain Obvious_

Captain Obvious: ignoring that, what did you do

In De Nile: It was an accident, just putting that out there first. This was not, in any way, intentional.

Captain Obvious: im on the edge of my seat, now tell me wut happened 8OOO

In De Nile: So, you know how Obi-Wan always throws off his robe before a fight? I’m the one who always grabs those for him (or else we would have to order so many and I don’t think anyone would like that). Also, it’s super hot and distracting when he does that -_-  
So, we were going into a battle and he did his whole dramatic robe thing, then he commed me and asked me to grab his robe and I said yes sir

...  
BUT-  
I was all hot and bothered so it came out _really_ sexual sounding and- I’m not kidding- Obi-Wan fell off of the droid he had jumped on and looked back at me, 

Luckily we had been on a private channel, but still....

_Captain Obvious is typing..._

Captain Obvious: im going to call you cuz i cant type while laughing this hard XD

“Cody, _ori’vod_ , I love this but oh my stars, you really karked this one up,” Rex said as he connected, still heaving with silent laughter.

Cody buried his face in his hands. “I know. I haven’t said more than three words to him since it happened yesterday.”

“Well, you really should try to talk to him again,” Rex said. “I would say try to explain yourself, but that would require a confession and you said that you would never ever do that to him, So I guess you’re stuck,” he shrugged with a smirk.

Cody rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure everyone in our company has a crush on Obi-Wan, so I could just blame it on everyone else sexualizing him.”

Rex laughed. “You could, but that would be no fun. I think you should keep flirting with him.”

“What?!” Cody screeched. “Absolutely not,” he said this a little quieter, looking up at his door. “This was just an accident.”

Rex frowned. “I know, but tell me something, Cody. Does Obi-Wan call you “dear” a lot? And spend a lot of time with you? And always check on you? And make sure you eat and sleep? And does he sometimes help you escape the medbay?”

Cody blushed at each new accusation and nodded, looking down at his hands. “Why do you bring this up? Isn’t that how a lot of the Jedi Generals are with their Commanders?”

Rex rolled his eyes. “To put it simply, yes, but it’s more complicated than that. A lot of the Commanders have romantic feelings for their _jetti_. Like you, Bly, Monnk and Ponds. It’s easier to feel that in this situation, especially with how close a General and their Commander tend to be. So it’s a little hard, cause it’s both the way the station is set up and a little bit of how probably half of the Commanders have a crush on their Generals. 

“But, I do know Obi-Wan pretty well and I have seen him around those he loves, like Anakin and Ahsoka, and I’ve had to see his flirting firsthand a few times for some weird missions. I know the difference of how Obi-Wan treats those he thinks of as family and those that he is romantically interested in.

“Cody, you fall into that second category. Obi-Wan is making his moves on you, so I think it’s about time that you got him back. Plus Anakin thinks it will be really funny cause Obi-Wan isn’t used to other people flirting with him.”

Cody rolled his eyes. “Of course he would think that. Do you guys talk about Obi-Wan a lot or do you specifically ask for stories about him?”

Rex smirked. “What? Do you want to know more about him?” 

Cody knew that tone and blushed. “Rex’ika, think I should start asking Obi-Wan for some fun and spicy stories about Anakin~?”

Rex blushed and hid his face in his hands. “That’s not fair. I’m ace, so obviously that would get me more worked up than you..”

Cody smiled softly. “I know, _vod’ika_ , I just have to tease you.” His head snapped up as he heard a knock on his door. “I’ve gotta go, see you later Rex.”

“Bye!” Rex said and flickered out.

Cody got up and opened his door, unlocking it since he _had_ been avoiding a certain someone.

“Are you alright?” Obi-Wan said, looking Cody up and down, looking for anything out of place.

Cody took a deep breath and motioned him inside. “I’m fine. What brings you here?”

Obi-Wan’s cheeks were tinted pink, Cody assumed he had run here by the looks of it. 

“The men said that they have only seen you leave your room to eat and train, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t sick or something like that,” Obi-Wan said, then quietly, “I was worried about you.”

Cody wished that he had thrown on his bucket before he opened that door, but he just fought down the rising blush. “I’m sorry for worrying you. I’m fine. Just... not feeling up to being around people right now.” Once the words passed his lips, Cody knew they were anything but true. Already with this short visit, he felt happier and lighter.

“Oh, would you like me to go?” he said, fidgeting on the smaller couch. 

Cody shook his head. “I think I’m done with my sabbatical.”

Obi-Wan laughed and Cody smiled. “Actually, sir..to be honest with you...” he stopped, not ready to admit anything yet.

“Cody, what is it? You’re always free to speak your mind with me,” Obi-Wan assured him.

“I- I was..I was avoiding you,” he said and let out a long sigh, not seeing the hurt look pass over Obi-Wan’s face. “After the..incident...at our last battle, I was just..really embarrassed, so I thought I would just avoid you until the feeling went away.” Cody finally looks up at the Jedi. “That didn’t really work though, so I was going to just ignore it and talk to you again.”

Obi-Wan gave him a sad smile. “Cody, that’s quite alright if you needed some time to collect yourself. I should have handled it a little bit better, but we were in the middle of a battle so I couldn’t.” He sighed and joined Cody on the larger couch. “Cody... you know it’s natural to want things, like in a romantic, or even just a sexual, way, right? I just-” he sighed and stared at the ceiling. “I just worry that a lot of you are a bit..sexually repressed, especially since this war keeps you all so busy. I’m going to try to get us a little bit of leave time so that I can show you all around some of my favorite clubs and bars, and yes, I know the clone friendly ones. I think it would be good to give you all the opportunity, at least, to relax in that way.”

Cody was shocked. Obi-Wan thought that he reacted like that just because he was... horny, in general? He couldn’t explain that it was him, just him. Always had been and would never be anyone else. 

“I think that’s a great idea, but I just want to clarify something,” he said, turning to look at Obi-Wan. “I-...I don’t think it was.. _that_ for me. Rex helped me call it something, but I don’t remember the name of it...but I’m only attracted to people I already have an emotional connection with, so I don’t think a hook-up is really for me.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and his face turned red. “Oh, okay,” he stuttered out.

They were both silent for a moment and Cody realized what he had unknowingly implied with that explanation. ‘Kriff,’ he thought. ‘How am I going to get out of this one?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, a cliffhanger 😁😁
> 
> I saw that everyone seemed to like this, so I thought I'd work on it after my homework today.
> 
> (This was just a crack fic in my head, I kinda posted this as a joke, but I'll actually write it now I guess 😅)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think =D  
> My tumblr is @/fangirlshipper


End file.
